This invention relates to a pump. More particularly, this invention relates to a plate-type diaphragm pump for controlling fluid flow.
Often, on/off and volume control of fluid flow is carried out by means of valve systems containing a diaphragm member to assist in flow control. Many conventional diaphragm-containing valve systems ("diaphragm pumps") are complex structures having a plurality of discrete parts and requiring precisely machined connections between the diaphragm member and the valve members. On the other hand, diaphragm pumps having a plate-like configuration have also been used to control fluid flow and are believed to have a simpler structure than the conventional diaphragm pumps with precisely machined parts. However, present plate-type diaphragm pumps can also have relatively complex structures and as such, can be expensive and time-consuming to make, clean and replace, and, thus, not offer sufficient advantages over the conventional diaphragm pumps. It is continually desirable to simplify the structure of plate-type diaphragm pumps.
Fluid-control plate-type pump systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,083,742; 4,353,243; 4,869,282; 5,176,358; 4,828,219; 5,029,805; and 5,065,978.
Conventional plate-type pumps, such as those described in the foregoing references, tend to be overly complicated structures containing numerous separately made parts. Substantial difficulty and expense can be encountered in trying to individually fabricate the pump members. The frequently bulky nature of prior plate-type pumps can make cleaning, inspecting and re-using the pumps difficult and time-consuming. Unfortunately, the costs associated with manufacturing such plate-type diaphragm pumps make disposal and replacement of the pumps an unattractive alternative. In addition, the conglomerate nature of the prior plate-type pumps tends to cause undesired wearing of the individual parts, thus requiring replacement of the worn parts. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a plate-type diaphragm pump which is less expensive and less time consuming to make, inspect, clean, reuse and/or replace than prior plate-type diaphragm pumps.
Furthermore, none of the references recited hereinabove disclose a plate-type diaphragm pump which is capable of being actuated by a plurality of forces, e.g., fluid pressure, magnetic force and temperature change. It would be further desirable, therefore, to provide a plate-type diaphragm pump which is capable of being actuated by a plurality of forces such as those listed above.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a plate-type diaphragm pump which is less bulky and less expensive to manufacture, inspect, clean, re-use and replace than prior plate-type diaphragm pumps.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plate-type diaphragm pump which can be actuated by a plurality of actuating forces.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a plate-type diaphragm pump which can be actuated by magnetic force, fluid pressure or temperature change.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of controlling fluid flow by means of a plate-type diaphragm pump having the characteristics set forth in the preceding objects.
These and other objects which are achieved according to the present invention can be readily discerned from the following description.